A Hero in the Midest
by NobbleDuFus
Summary: Our main character is TJ a boy whos life switched upside down because of a silly quirk, read as he struggles to find his destiny and the challenges of his new to be found dream
1. Prologue: Late for school

I _do not own My hero academia, full rights belong to Shonen Jump, I hope you enjoy_

 **Prologue**

 _Quirks are a marvelous thing to have, or even dream about having, our main protagonist of this story TJ has endured a lot in a few short years of his life. This story will knowledge you of the past, present, and future of our young soon to be hero. We'll first start of with our young hero at the age of seven where the path he will lead is soon to be great._

"Cmon you guys we're gonna be late!" TJ says seemingly running as he's in a hurry. TJ is a bright and polite young man for a boy his age, TJ is a African American boy with a brown skin tone, he lives in Brooklyn New York. For a boy his age he has an extremely lot of hair, he has an Afro which is black with singular braids coming from the tips of his Afro, dark brown eyes and one missing tooth in the front of his teeth, it gave out a an additional charm for older women saying he's adorable which he hated being called that sometimes, not to mention his chubby cheeks, his friends call him chimpmunk or munk for short, TJ didn't mind the nickname, it was different from any other usual nickname you hear nowadays. Surrounding TJ was his two very close friends, kieth and Alyssa, " Slow down Munk it's not the like school goin anywhere, besides we live three blocks away from it" Kieth yells urgently. Kieth is more hardy and rudely than TJ is, Kieth says whatever is on his mind wether it's right or wrong, that's what his mother and father always told him and his siblings, before they were murdered by villains. Keith lives with his grandmother and father along with with his two older sisters and brothers with Keith being the youngest sibling. His mother and father always wanted him to grow up into a well educated man, like a doctor or psychiatrist or even a lawyer, his parents never had a quirk so they knew he couldn't be the hero he wanted to be which made Kieth a little depressed, but they wanted him feel like a hero in his own way, quirk or no quirk, wether it's putting bad guys in jail, or proving innocents to accused citizens. Kieth was also African American, but darker shade than TJ, he had black hair and a fade haircut, bald on the side and back but hair at the top of his head, he had a little more meat on his bones than TJ. Him and TJ were the same height at there age and both had dark brown eyes. They were very very close friends, considering the fact that they had a lot of things in common, but argued about who liked what more, wether it was shows, music, shoes, sports teams, anything. "Would you guys pleeeease slow down, yknow how hard it is for me to keep up with you guys!" Alyssa yells. Now let's get on to Alyssa, a very dependable friend to TJ and Kieth, and secretly the gap that keeps them together and stable. Alyssa is a very smart girl despite being in elementary school, she makes straight As and honor rolls, and one of the few students who represents her class grade with a high grade point average. She lives with both her parents, her dad being a business man and her mom being a stay at home mother, she has one little sister who is 9 months old and a kitty named nispy. Neither of her parents have quirks either so she knows it's likely she may not obtain one, but she doesn't mind it at all. Both TJ and Kieth both have dreams of being heroes in there own way but unlike them Alyssa has a separate dream of her own. Also unlike TJ and Kieth she isn't African American, she is actually Polynesian, she has long black brownish hair that reaches all the way down her back, most of the time her hair is in two buns, her skin tone is the same as TJ but a lot smoother, and she was just a little bit shorter than the boys. She's a very adorable young girl, she always received complimentes by the boys, she is also something else the boys would argue or fight over, saying that they one of them would marry her one day, that is actually how the trios friendship started, and every time they would always fight about her she would stand there and laugh and say " how about we all marry each other instead" and in response the boys would say "Ewww there's no way I would him!" "Yeah that's just gross bleeeeh!" and then she just continues to laugh, in truth she didn't find neither of them attractive or had any special feelings for them, she just saw them as her overly proctive friends/guardians. Sometimes They even start arguments just to cheer her up when she's down, there arguments will always make her laugh and feel better.

The trio of course are running late for school, technically they don't have to rush but TJ is a very competitive boy. He likes to challenge himself on numerous occasions and on certain type of things like making it to school at 7:30 on the dot, or even giving himself a time limit on using the bathroom. TJ plays a lot of sports from basketball to football, or baseball to soccer, truth be told he gets this stamina and energy from his old man who's a pro hero in America. TJ lived with his dad, a 25 year old man named Derek Cinders, his father had a bulky slim appearance, he was African American with the same skin tone as his son, he was standing at 6'4 inches and he weighed 160 pounds. He had medium-long dreads and scar on his neck that reached down to his chest, his usual attire was a black Durag that had initials D.W on the side, navy blue jacket, light blue denim jeans, and timberlands. Getting on to his career as a pro hero, he goes by his hero name Electrovire and his quirk is electokinesis. With electrokinesis he can produce electricity from his body and control it at will, wether it's shooting lightning gernades, thunder balls, electric volts, anything lightning wise he can basically do, he also has the ability to heal his wounds, or even pump a non beating heart, another special ability he has is lighting takeover where he covers himself with nothing but lighting increasing his power, durability and speed. But using his quirk can make him run out of stamina easily, it's a good thing he has a great amount of it, his dad is currently standing at number 42 in pro hero rank in America, and in the world he's standing at 152. But in Brooklyn he's stands at the top of number one, not only does he help with villains, he helps the community and the city with charity, community clean up, and using the money he earns as a pro hero to give to the schools and buildings for Brooklyn. There are other heros in Brooklyn of course but Electrovire sticks out the most. Not only in Brooklyn but the Queens, Bronx, and Manhattan all have there very own top hero. For the Queens it's Jade cross, Bronx is Bella stoke, and for Manhattan it's Allen Webber, all have fantastic quirks and top hero's in there city, but the one who currently stands at the top out of all for of them was Allen Webber who is four ranks above Electrovire. Knowing all this you would think that TJ gets an extra boost from his father for having a quirk but that's not the case, TJ doesn't have a quirk and shows absolutely no sign of obtaining one anytime soon. It's abnormally weird for TJ to not show any signs of having a quirk, especially knowing what kind of power his father has, but for our young protagonist he doesn't mind it at all, he actually likes not having a quirk, being it gives him a challenge on achieving his dream.

Going back to our trio as they're running to meet the schools time they still proceed to there daily routine, grabbing an omlet from Ms. Simmons breakfast stand and giving it to alay and her kittens right around the corner of there school and saying hi to Mr. Johnson, a kind old man who works at a newspaper stand and who makes sure the kids make it to school on time and safely, "Good morning Mr. Johnson" TJ yells out running past his stand, "Woah good morning TJ" Mr. Johnson responsed soon after, then after wards was Keith then Alyssa to say hello to the kind newspaper giver, "Good morning old man Johnson" Keith says trying to catch up to TJ, "Good morning Mr. Johnson Sir" Alyssa says stopping in front of the newspaper stand as she tries to catch her breath. "Good morning you little rascal!" Mr. Johnson playfully yells out to Keith "And good morning to you too Alyssa, is TJ trying to beat the time again" Alyssa is breathing heavily while trying to communicate, " Y-Yes sir, it's really tiring trying to keep up with those two", "Well with those two I can only imagine being in your shoes" Both Alyssa and Mr. Johnson laughs, "Well you better get a move on I'm sure those boys don't even know you're still here" Mr. Johnson says, "Yes sir of course, have a good day Mr. Johnson!" Alyssa says running as she yells "You too kiddo! And tell that TJ you guys have 2 minutes left!". The trio have finally caught up with one another, but Alyssa still struggles to keep up with the two, "Keith, TJ, we only have two minutes left before the bell rings" Alyssa yells, "Really, that's it, we're close to the school now I guess we can slow down and take a bre-" Keith couldn't even finish his sentence until TJ overtakes his voice with his "If we're gonna make it at 7:30 then let's go for 7:29!!" TJ sprints down the street leaving nothing but dirt dust and Keith and Alyssa "Munk you idiot!" "TJ!!" They both yell while still running trying to catch up with there friend.

 _You all are probably wondering when or if this is going to relate around the original cast of my hero and the answer is yes, but not now of course. We are going through our character back story and details of his early life. Don't worry it's not gonna take place for when he's seven years for a long time just this moment, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think or what I should add. You're corncerns are important to me:)_

 _-NobbleDuFus-_


	2. Chapter 1: Expect the unexpected

_I do not own my hero academia, my hero is owned by shonen jump please enjoy:)_

We continue our story to our seven year old protagonist TJ at the setting of a secret location for him and his friends. The trio had a club house that they fixed in an old abandoned warehouse not to far from either of there homes, it took them a year and a half to fully make it look like a club house, finding things in alleyways, from old abandoned apartments buildings, even things from there houses and school(some things were even stolen from Kieth to improve the club house but TJ and Alyssa didn't know that) the club house was called "The uprising". It took them at least two months to a agree on one name, they would always change the name and it would happend if someone out of the trio had a problem with it. It didn't take long for them to agree with "The Uprising" thoough, they felt that they could relate to it, matching the coming up of there dreams.

The setting will take place at The Uprising where the trio are having a meeting, apparently in the next day there parents are taking them to get checked to see if any quirks are transparent inside there bodies, this will be the first time this year since there all 7 now. The trio was all in the middle of the room with TJ sitting criss crossed on the floor, Alyssa sitting on her bottom with her knees closed and tucked in her chest covering her face showing only her forehead and eyes, and Keith laying on the couch near them with his arms behind his head and one knee up. It's 7 Pm so there in there pajamas except for Keith who was wearing red basketball shorts and a white t-shirt and socks. They sat there silently because they know why this meeting was called, it was only a matter of time until somebody broke the deadly silence, "So... are you guys nervous" Alyssa said quietly, unlike TJ and Kieth Alyssa was a little pessimistic at times like this, but it was ok, TJ and Keith knew not to have to much positivity because things can go horribly wrong sometimes and that's why Alyssa was always good to have around and fill that second guess vibe. "Why should we" said Keith, "we already know neither of us has shown any signs of having a quirk, not even TJ and he's closer than all of us of having one" Keith continued, "don't worry Alyssa, we're not gonna have some silly quirk, we're gonna achieve our dreams in our own way" TJ said "I-I know but..." The trio made propositions for each other, one, was never to leave each other side and be friends till the end, two, was tell each other everything no matter how hard it is, and three was to if you ever ever EVER, obtain a quirk, say something immediately. "Why are you so nervous for Alyssa?" Keith stated "I-I'm not nervous it's just that..." Alyssa stopped in the middle of her sentence, "Well if you're not nervous then tell us what's wrong" TJ said "remember rule number two of The Uprising troops" "Always say what's on your mind... no matter how hard it is" Alyssa statted, Keith then continued with "that's right and you know the punishment you receive if you don't tell right" "N-no not-", "That's right" TJ interrupted, "you will have to face the challenge we all have to endure if you want to keep quiet" TJ moves closer to Alyssa, Keith gets up off the couch and moves in closer to Alyssa as well "So unless you wanna square up with this ferocious beast you better spell it" Keith says, Alyssa shook her head and started moving back slowly. "Alright then, you asked for it", "Now feel the awesome wrath of-", Both TJ and Keith are both close enough to Alyssa and as soon as they've gotten a good distance in they both scream "THE TICKLE MONSTERR!".

Keith and TJ proceed to tickle Alyssa, Keith held Alyssa arms up while TJ tickled her rib cage, "S-STOP IT I CANT BREATH" Alyssa says laughing extremely, "I ain't gon stop until you tell us what's on your mind" Keith said, TJ stops tickling her "Do you surrender" TJ asked, Alyssa attempts to catch her breath and when she finally succeededs, she answers with "NEVERR", this shocked TJ and Keith but they didn't give up, they knew what would make her crack. "Oh so you're tough tough huh, well I bet you won't be saying that until we go for your weak points" Keith looked at TJ and the both nod there heads along with giving each other an evil smile, "W-w-wait you're not going for-", TJ wraps and locks his arms around Alyssa legs, then Keith and TJ both proceed to yell "FEEEET!" Alyssa is losing her mind laughing, her laughter filled the whole warehouse, "tickle tickle tickle" TJ says mockingly, "This could be over yknow!" Keith says "Just give in and it'll all be over" TJ says, it didn't take long for Alyssa to give in after attacking her feet. "O-OK OK I YEILD" Alyssa says still laughing "are you gonna tell us what's on your mind" Keith says "Y-YES I WILL" "promise!" TJ says "HAHA YES I PROMISE" Alyssa screams in mercy. They soon stopped torturing the young Alyssa, a few minutes pass and Alyssa finally says what's on her mind, "You guys know how my dads a business man right" said Alyssa, "Well yeah, he be on like all the build boards in the city" said Keith, "Well about that... the thing is... I'm kind of, moving". "...WHAT!" Yelled both a TJ and Keith, TJ then proceeds to further the sudden surprise with a question, "But why, why so suddenly, why now, is it the school, is it the city?" "If its about the school he shouldn't be worried, it's a lot safer than a few years ago" Keith added, "N-no it's not any of that or the school" Said Alyssa, "Then, is it us" TJ said sadly, "Ofcourse it isn't you guys!" Yelled Alyssa "You guys are my friends and he knows that" "then what is it Alyssa cmon now tell us" Keith said worryingly. It was quiet again for a moment until Alyssa grabbed the courage to tell her worried friends the reason why, "it's, it's because I may... have a quirk", Preassure filled the air and a shocking feeling filled TJ and Keith making them even more worried and sad, "B-But there's no way you can get a quirk, you told us yourself that neither of your parents have one" Said TJ, "Y-yeah that's right, and even if you do get one there's no bad in it, kids our age that has quirks still go to regular school, so it ain't no problem right" Keith said in a relieving yet scared tone of voice. Alyssa was quiet for a few moments just to take all in what was happening, thinking about leaving her friends was hard for, they've been through a lot together , just thinking about having to split up was just heartbreaking and not only for her, but for TJ and Keith too. "Well that is true that my parents do not have any quirks, but my mother just told me that quirks run through her part of the families bloodline" "You freaking serious" said Keith, Alyssa nodded than said "And about my father, he knew about my mother bloodline of having quirks, so he knew it would be a 50% chance that I might have a quirk, and if that happens he's going to transfer me to an all girls private school to help me learn and use my quirk more" "and where is the school" TJ asked , "...Australia" Alyssa responded.

They couldn't believe what they heard, Australia, it was such a far distance from where they lived at, with such a far distance how long will she be staying there, will we be able to see her again, will she be ok making new friends, will she miss us, will she forget about us? These questions were spiraling out of control around there heads, "N-no" TJ said with a depressed tone of voice, "Why now, why all of sudden this is happening now" He continues, Keith showing a more intense emotion stands up and yells, "That's bull crap!!", "That's... that's just stupid, doesn't he know how good you're doing here, how good your grades are, the friends you have, don't he care about that at all!?" Keith continued, Alyssa just kept her knees locked to her chest looking down at the ground, "Did he at least give you a choice, you told him that you didn't want to go right?" TJ asked Alyssa "no he didn't, not one choice, but I told him everything , about the school, the people, Mr. Johnson, and you guys, but he still wouldn't listen, all he said was "this is what's best for you" and stuff". Nobody said anything after that, only gloom and sadness filled the atmosphere. Alyssa started to tear up, "I-i know you guys tell me not to think to much about bad things but, but I, I just can't get stop thinking about being away from you guys!" Alyssa's eyes started to water and floods of tears started to suffocate her eyes as she tries to wipe them, but the still keep coming, "you guys are my best friends, I don't wanna lose you guys forever ! I don't want you guys to forget about me!" Alyssa continued, TJ and Keith didn't know what to say, they felt like they were gonna be the next ones to cry, until TJ finally said something to brighten up the mood, "Hey dont, dont cry Alyssa, I mean cmon look at me my dad is a real pro hero with a really strong quirk", "Yeah so" Keith said, "So? If I haven't shown any signs of having a quirk you think that that 50% chance or whatever is going to matter". Alyssa stopped crying, her eyes widened but with tears still hanging from them. "Wait, you have a good point tho" Keith said, TJ continued "See so there's no point in worrying, so there no need to cry Alyssa, jeez you were gonna make me cry" Alyssa just gave a small smile and nod her head, "thank you guys, thank you so much" Alyssa said, "There's no need to thank us" Keith said, "We're friends after all, and not only that we're the Uprisers!" "YEAH UPRISERS UNITE!" TJ screamed. Both Kieth and TJ had there arms out and there hands closed in fist position, they were waiting for Alyssa to bring her fist in the trio-fist pump, Alyssa stood up and finally brung her fist in and then Keith began the 3 down count, "y'all ready, Uprisers on three, 1 2 3", on the third count they all yelled from the bottom of their lungs "UPRISERS!".

Part 2

Two months have past and everything has remained the same, the trio all got tested for quirk sightings and all three showed no signs of obtaining one, even TJ. Meaning Alyssa stayed in Brooklyn with her friends. It's the middle of August and school is almost around the corner, the whole summer the trio have been doing there own separate things, TJ doing sport activities and practicing karate, Keith practicing for football and taking after school programs, and Alyssa practicing her various musical instruments while taking summer school(not real summer school just a side to keep her brain maintain for when she's goes back to school, her dad singed her up for it). But despite all this they eventually always made time to spend together, they even upgraded the club house a little. Everything was going great as you may say, but for how long.

It was August 15th, the time was 7:15p.m and TJ just got out of karate class, he was just waiting on his dad to pick him up, he usually comes around 8:00 being a pro hero and all. His class just got finished with their training session and soon they will put all of the hard work training to the test next week when they go against other karate dojo's. As TJ was getting ready to go outside to wait on his dad something terrible happened, "S-Sensei!" Yelled a student, TJ turned around to see that his teacher was collapsed on the floor, barely breathing, "Somebody get help, Sensei's not moving" Yelled another student, TJ stood still not knowing what to do or what was going on. "Sensei, SENSEI!" Yelled a student, the situation started to get worse his skin stared to change colors, nobody knew what to do, "everybody make way I'll handle him" it was an older appreciate of the karate teacher, he looked at his Sensei then checked his pulse and chest, he was having a heart attack, knowing this the older apprentice started to do CPR on the teacher, "Is Sensei gonna be ok!?" Asked another older apprentice, "I don't know but I'm trying my best!" 1..2..3, the amount of pumps to the chest wansnt working, 1..2..3..4, still not enough. There Sensei was hanging on to life by a thread as the pumps continued to forge in his chest, and each time they pumped they would go up a number, by now it was at 10. TJ stood there shocked not knowing what to do, at a moment everything went quiet and started to slow down, then something inside TJ hit him like a smack at the back of the head, he feels like he witnessed this before, this exact occupation this exact incident all seemed familiar. His head started to throb and felt like it was about to burst, all he heard was voices saying the same thing 1..2..3 and doing the samething as well, "Hold on, just hang on!!" Yelled a voice inside TJ head, at this moment a variety amount of voices spread through his head like wildfire "Keep pushing don't lose hope!" "Cmon we're losing her!!" "She's not breathing, her hearts in critical condition!" "Damn, grab the defibrillator!" "1..2..CLEAR" "it's not working! We need more electricity!" "WHERES ELECTROVIRE!" "He's on his way but we don't know how long he would take to be here!" "Damnit, keep charging!" "1..2..CLEAR" "it's not working, WERE LOSING HER!!" "KEEP GOING DONT GIVE UP!" Everything, went black and all TJ could hear was a long beep of a machine and in the far distance of this memory, and in the deepest part before TJ arose from this terrible flashback somebody with a fimilar low tone voice cried and said "I'm sorry...I couldn't make it in time"

TJ came back to reality, his hands shaking, legs trembling, and sweating not knowing what did he see and what was going on, until he remembered his Sensei was on the floor hanging on to life. TJ started breathing heavily but slowly calmed down and remembered what was going on, it had seemed like time was slowed down and he was in his own world of drastic memories. In the distance he could still hear people crying for help and praying for their teacher to open his eyes, he could also hear them still doing cpr on him and the number of pumps they were on was 11, right away TJ ran over to his teacher and started doing the same thing as the other apprentice was doing, "TJ!?" Said the older apprentice. As soon as TJ was over his teacher body he stared to do cpr procedure like crazy, he didn't know what he was doing nor knowing how to do it, but he knew that his teacher was in danger, and he didn't want a repeat of that memory, "cmon, sensei please get up!" Says TJ in his mind, the flashes of memories swallowed TJ thoughts as he plead for his teacher to get, over and over again that awful memeroy played in his mind "Keep pumping we're losing her!" "Shes not going to make it!" ..no "Damnit somebody stop the bleeding!" ...no.. "1..2..CLEAR, not good at this rate her heart will explode!" ..No.. "That's enough her heart is already damaged, and at this rate..." ..NO..

"I'm so sorry Electrovire, we tried everything we could to hold time, I'm sorry...she's dea-" NOOO! A struck of electricity arose from TJ palms and through his sensei body and consumed the room into a electro magnetic center, the electricity knocked TJ back against the wall little bit but he started to feel hazy and his vision was beginning to look blurry, he could barely make out the voices in the distance "What...what just happened?" Said an apprentice "h-how did he do that?" "Somebody help him he's not looking to good" "Wait you guys I think sensei is waking up!".That was the last thing TJ heard before he was out cold.

Some time has passed and TJ is still feeling in a daze, he woke up inside his dads car, he could tell it was his dads by the scent of colone his dad uses, it smelled strong, a little to strong sometimes. When his vision came too he looked out the window and seen a bunch of police cars, an ambulance truck, his fellow karate classmates and his dad but, he didn't see his teacher. TJ unlock the passenger door of the car and ran outside to his dad, he was speaking to two policemen and an emergency caretaker, "Dad!" TJ Yelled , Electrovire turned and greeted his son, he also seemed kinda shocked "Huh TJ? Hey son I'm surprised you're up already it's only been 10 mins" "Dad, what happened is sensei ok?" TJ asked with a worryingly tone, "Don't worry sweetie you're sensei is fine, in fact a certain someone actually saved his life" said a female policemen, "Is she talking about you, dad?" Electrovire shook his head and laughs "no not this time, it seems we have a little hero among us". TJ was lost as everybody was looking at him with smiles on there faces, then it hit him "are, are you guys talking about me?" "Of course" said the male police officer "if it weren't for you Mr.Satoshi wouldn't be here right now" TJ was confused but happy, but mainly confused as he doesn't remember what happened. "I...saved sensei?" Asked TJ "But how I don't remember what happened" TJ father came near to TJ and took a knee to become face to face with one another "TJ give me your hand" TJ was confused as to what his dad was thinking but he did it anyway, when Electrovire took TJ hands he felt a tingling surge of energy flow through him, that feeling surge through his body like a burst of adrenaline, this sensation flowed through every single part, to his heat, blood cell and mind then all of that came out into the palm of his hands as, electricity. Right now TJ and his dad are holding one electrical pulse together at the palm of there hands, right now TJ felt linked with his dad, "You feel that TJ" his dad said with a bright smile on his face "That's the electrical spark that hide deep inside you, your quirk" "M-my quirk" TJ said, Electrovire stood back up and started to rub his hands through his sons thick hair "This was what saved your teacher's life, I just want to let you know I'm proud of you son, I know you always talk about not wanting a quirk but at this moment it's what saved Mr. Satoshis life, take this moment, and learn from this experience" TJ was speechless, he gazed upon the surge of electricity flowing out his hands, sparking like lighting through the skies, like fireworks on the forth of July, the energy he felt at first didn't go away either it stayed there as well as the lighting. "Woooooah so cool!" Said one of the students, they all surrounded TJ gazing upon his newly profound ability, "TJ is that what you used to save sensei it looks freaking awesome" said another student "o-oh thank you" "Are you ok though TJ, you took a heavy hit after that shock" said the older apprentice "Yeah I'm fine, but how's sensei is he ok?" " actually I am" Said a voice, TJ turned around to find out it was his teacher Mr.Satoshi, he had crutches and two firefighters near him helping him get by, "Sensei!" TJ Yelled happily, "Sensei are you ok?" Asked TJ, "no need to worry TJ I'm fine, in fact I'm more than fine, without you I probably would not have been walking right now, I'm grateful for you TJ, and for your father as well" TJ bowed "thank you sensei, I really appreciate it" Mr.Satoshi nodded, "you've raised a fine young boy electrovire-San " Said Mr.Satoshi "thank you Mr.Satoshi I'm very proud of him as well" "cmon Mr.Satoshi we gotta get you to the hospital to get you checked" Said one of the firefighters, "oh yes I apologize" they turned around and proceed to the paramedics vehicle, but they soon stopped and Mr.Satoshi turned around and gave out his final gratitude, "listen my students, I am proud of you all for keeping me safe, and working together to fulfill that I still live, I am very grateful of your generosity my students" he then bows showing his gratitude "Hai Sensei!" the students then bowed back "we will start our next session as soon as I recover, no slacking, understood" "Hai Sensei" they continued. Mr.Satoshi again walked to the paramedics, as the students continued to be in awe of TJ's new profound quirk.

 _Chapter 1 is complete, let me know how you guys are feeling for the story or if there's something I can do to help you guys understand better, your options are very important to me, anyways next time we go to TJ taking a liking to his quirk but then he realizes things might be different for him now on, how will his friends react to this situation find out in chapter 2_

 _-NobbleDuFus_ -


End file.
